As Memórias do Tyson
by FireKai
Summary: O Tyson, agora com 32 anos está casado e tem filhos. Ele irá relatar o que aconteceu aos seus amigos e o que é que o futuro lhes reservou. One-shot (Completa)


**As Memórias do Tyson**

O meu nome é Tyson Granger, tenho 32 anos e vivo no Japão. Sou casado com a Hilary Tachibana e temos dois filhos, o Makoto e a Nina. Em tempos fui o Campeão Mundial de Beyblade, mas agora treino jovens para que eles também possam tornar-se campeões, acho que estou a fazer um bom trabalho e espero que os meus alunos pensem o mesmo.

A Hilary tornou-se professora de história na escola que antigamente frequentávamos. Os alunos parecem gostar muito das aulas delas e ela é uma professora muito popular. Ao longo da minha vida conheci muita gente, muitas das pessoas que conheci tornaram-se meus amigos e tento de alguma forma estar em contacto com eles e saber o que se passa com eles.

O Max, meu grande amigo, tornou-se num actor famoso. Tem um monte de mulheres atrás dele, mas o facto de ter muitos trabalhos faz com que não tenha muito tempo para namorar por isso até hoje continua solteiro.

Há pouco tempo recebi notícias do meu amigo Michael que continua a viver nos Estados Unidos. Tal como eu, ele dedica-se a ensinar jovens a combater com os beyblades. Estou à espera de confrontar os alunos dele com os meus no próximo campeonato.

O Ozuma finalmente decidiu deixar a sua aldeia e a sua missão de proteger os bit-bichos e agora é fotógrafo. Ainda não fez muitos trabalhos mas este com esperanças de que um dia ele se venha a tornar um fotógrafo famoso.

O Kevin e o Ian foram trabalhar para um circo. Eu sempre achei que eles tinham cara de palhaços e agora é mesmo verdade, eles são palhaços e parece que fazem muito sucesso com as crianças. Ouvi dizer que o circo está sempre cheio para os ver.

O Kane tornou-se um empresário muito famoso. Tem muitas empresas espalhadas por todo o mundo e é das pessoas mais ricas do mundo. Casou com a Salima à 5 anos e agora tem uma filha chamada Jenna. A Salima é uma estilista muito famosa. Ela é consultada pelas pessoas mais influentes do país e parece ser muito feliz.

O Joseph tornou-se um vendedor ambulante. Não é uma profissão muito boa, mas parece que ele gosta do que faz. Penso que ele passa algumas necessidades, mas também não quer ajuda para nada.

O Gary tornou-se num Campeão de Boxe. Ele tem peso e força suficiente para vencer qualquer inimigo. Ele e o Goki são rivais. O Goki tornou-se num lutador de luta livre. O Gary e o Goki têm um desafio marcado para daqui a algumas semanas. Eles querem saber qual deles é o mais forte, mesmo não praticando o mesmo tipo de luta.

Como já era de esperar, o Oliver tornou-se num cozinheiro muito famoso. Ele é o dono do restaurante mais famoso da França. Ainda continua a alugar o Museu do Louvre só para ele para admirar as pinturas.

O Kenny tornou-se um cientista muito famoso. Descobriu muitas coisas novas. Ele casou com a Emily, que também se tornou uma cientista. Eles os dois costumam trabalhar juntos e até agora têm tido muito sucesso.

O Zeo decidiu seguir uma profissão que tivesse a ver com informática. Criou muitos programas novos para computador. Inventou novas maneiras de aceder à Internet e é o dono de muitas lojas virtuais.

O Spencer não teve a mesma sorte que os outros. Um dia, quando ia a conduzir, um carro veio a alta velocidade e embateu contra o carro do Spencer. O Spencer acabou por não resistir aos ferimentos e acabou por falecer.

O Tala tornou-se uma coisa de que ninguém estava à espera: tornou-se um guia turístico. Agora faz visitas guiadas a vários lugares da Rússia e é uma pessoa muito requisitada, mas também cobra caro pelos seus serviços.

O Eddy tornou-se um jogador de basquetebol. Tem sido uma boa temporada para a equipa dele e vão à frente no campeonato. Quanto ao Steve, seguia a carreira de jogador de rugby, mas ao contrário do Eddy, a sua equipa não está a sair-se muito bem no campeonato e tudo indica que eles vão perder, mas quem sabe, podem recuperar.

O Robert decidiu seguir a carreira de arqueólogo. Passou por muitos lugares de todo o mundo e até faz algumas descobertas importantes. Neste momento está no Egipto, a fazer umas escavações. O Robert e o meu pai pertencem à mesma equipa de exploração.

O Kai abriu uma escola de beybalde na Rússia. Ele também continuou a gerir os negócios do avô, que morreu há cinco anos. De vez em quando ele vai à escola de beyblade para testar os alunos.

O Wyatt está a viver na Rússia neste momento. Ele e o Kai continuam a ser grandes amigos. O Wyatt tornou-se num escritor. Já escreveu vários livros, a maioria foi um sucesso, agora está a trabalhar no seu novo livro "O Frio da Rússia."

O Jim sempre esteve "no mundo da lua", mas o que nós não sabíamos é que ele se iria tornar num astronauta. Ele já foi muitas vezes à lua. Neste momento vai em direcção a Marte, na companhia de outros astronautas. Espero que a sua pesquisa lá, dê resultados positivos.

O Lee tornou-se num advogado e deixou a sua aldeia para ir viver para Londres. Ao contrário de muitos advogados, ele só defende pessoas que sejam mesmo inocentes e também ajuda aqueles que não têm possibilidades de pagar um bom advogado.

A Ming Ming tornou-se numa cantora. Ela andava a fazer uma digressão por todo o mundo, mas cá para nós, ela não canta nada bem, mas parece que os fãs gostam da voz dela, por isso eles é que sabem.

O Daichi ainda continua a praticar beyblade, mas tornou-se num apresentador das lutas, substituindo o Jazz Man. Normalmente ele entusiasma-se demasiado com os combates e parece um maluquinho, mas o público acha-lhe imensa graça.

O Dunga ficou na sua aldeia e tomou o lugar do Ozuma, ficando a proteger a aldeia os bit-bichos sagrados. A Mariam tornou-se numa modelo famosa. Ela só aceita vestir roupas que tenham sido desenhadas pela Salima. Continua vaidosa mas independente.

O Johnny continua convencido como sempre e tornou-se num polícia. É verdade, um agente da lei. Desconfio que ele só se tornou policia porque as raparigas ficam doidas por homens com fardas.

O Ray tornou-se num médico muito prestigiado e foi viver para Londres. Ele casou com a Mariah que se tornou numa enfermeira e que é assistente do Ray. Os dois têm três filhos: Ginny, Kattie e Matt.

O Bryan não seguiu um bom caminho como os outros. Ele tornou-se num ladrão e é famoso pelos seus roubos e pelas suas maneiras de escapar. A polícia nunca o conseguiu apanhar e ele é procurado em todo o mundo.

O Enrique não faz nada de bom na sua vida. Continua a ser muito rico, por isso não quer trabalhar e passa o dia todo com as suas cinco namoradas, que na minha opinião estão é interessadas no dinheiro dele.

Quanto aos outros bladers, nunca mais deram noticias. O Sr. Dickinson morreu no ano passado e foi um grande desgosto para todos, em compensação, o meu avô ainda continua vivinho da silva e sempre a meter-se com as miúdas.

E esta é a minha vida e a dos meus amigos. Não posso escrever mais porque a Hilary já me está a chamar e a dizer que está quase na hora de eu ir treinar os jovens. Bem, tenho de ir. Adeus a todos.

**Abraços do Tyson**

**Fim!**

**E então pessoal? O que acharam desta fic. Arranjei muitas profissões e futuros diferentes para as várias personagens. E sabem que mais… esta é a minha fic número 50! Sim, já escrevi 50 fics. Agora sejam bonzinhos e deixem uma review ok?**


End file.
